The Continued Story
by DragonRyuuji
Summary: A story revolving around what happened after the Zero Requiem. Will hold a couple of surprises that will be revealed in later chapters. Will contain both action and some romance at some points.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set after the Zero Requiem, and will revolve around what happens afterwards. There will be a couple of surprises, and the fic probably won't turn out as one would first expect.**

To Rivalz Cardemonde, it felt as if it was only weeks ago that they all sat together in the student council room, simply enjoying the friendship they all shared. But there were too many people missing now. Milly had become a reporter and Shirley had passed away. But none of that bothered Rivalz more than the fact that his best friend had taken over the world, only to die 2 months later. On that day, it had been about 6 months since Lelouch had fallen.

"Are you daydreaming again, Rivalz?" Kallen asked just as she entered the student council room with some books in her hand. She put them down on the long table and sat down in the spot opposite to Rivalz. Even though the others were gone, they had to keep working in the student council. The ones who were still alive had left because of different reasons. At the moment, only Kallen and Rivalz remained in the council. Rivalz knew that Kallen had once been a member of The Black Knights, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Ah, yes, I didn't have anything to do, so I guess I spaced out a little," Rivalz retorted with a sheepish smile. He hadn't changed a bit, after all. Kallen sighed and handed Rivalz a piece of paper.

"Well, now you have something to do. We have to check the supply lists for the Cultural festival." She said, and Rivalz started looking over the paper. Kallen found this so peaceful, compared to the life she used to live. On the contrary, she still had the Guren key hanging around her neck at all times. They'd gotten it fixed after her fight with Suzaku, and she had it stored away somewhere no one else would look.  
To the world, Suzaku died in battle, but Kallen knew better. She had known the purpose of the Zero Requiem from the second it played out. She wasn't really surprised that Lelouch would do something like that. He seemed so bad in the end, but after all, he only wanted to sacrifice himself for the better good.

The world had indeed calmed down after Lelouch died, so his plan had so to say played out perfectly. There were, of course, still problems, but that's the way it always is. The symbol of peace was now Zero, the man Kallen knew was Suzaku. What was now Britannia was pretty much lead by Schneizel, but Kallen had also worked out that he was under effect of the Geass. He followed Zero, who lead Britannia from the shadows. All of it to honor Lelouch's wish, to make sure that his plan worked.

Kallen knew more than others on what happened to the key players in The Black Knights after Lelouch's death, but she had yet to find out what happened to C.C. She had simply disappeared. That woman was still a mystery to Kallen. She was always by Lelouch's side, always supporting him in some way. Kallen could only think that it had something to do with the Geass, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she didn't like this C.C woman. She was too big of a mystery. And there might have also been a hint of jealousy in those thoughts, as Kallen had in the end developed feelings for Lelouch.

She would always recall that day when she had kissed him in the school building, and that she said goodbye. No matter how long it had been since Lelouch died, there would always be someone thinking about him. Especially those who knew him.

Although the system of Britannia had changed a lot, Nunally practically served as empress now, together with Schneizel. She still mourned her brother, but she was also one of the few people who knew about his plan. She had seen it, for some reason, when she touched his hand. On a vote from the other major positions in Britannia, Lelouch had not gotten a royal funeral. They say that his coffin had been dropped into the great oceans. A truly horrible fate for a demon like him. Nunally knew that all of this was wrong, but it was not something she could tell anyone. It was terrible that a hero like Lelouch had to be hated like that. On her part, the people had seemed to take a liking to her. Having a kind, young girl as an empress was something new, and of course, no one knew that the reason she was kind was because of the treatment her brother had given her. He was the kindest person on earth, but no one else seemed to realize that.

Nunally didn't have a lot to do these days. The chaos and work had finally started calming down after The Black Rebellion and the downfall of Lelouch. In general, the job as an empress should be easier now that there was mostly peace. Nunally also had her own personal "bodyguard", who went by the name of Zero. She had already gotten to know that he was in fact Suzaku. He wouldn't have told her, but she knew it from seeing Lelouch's memories. After losing Lelouch, it was good for Nunally to still have Suzaku.

There were still groups of Knightmares patrolling and guarding the royal families and such, but only for safety. Peace had practically been declared, but one could not be too sure. There were still some people that Britannia was scared of, even though the empress had told them not to be. The most wanted person in all of Britannia was nowhere to be found. The mysterious girl had simply disappeared.

But of course, after living for several hundred years, this girl knew how to hide. It was simple, really. At that moment, this particular girl was in an apartment, not far away from the capital. In this one apartment, the girl lay flat out on a bed, dressed in the same, prison-looking clothes that she basically wore all the time. To no surprise, there were pizza boxes scattered around the entire place. The girl didn't have a lot to do those days, so she just lazed around the apartment whenever she felt like it. She did have to do some very important things now and then, but what that was.. Well, we'll get back to that later.

The girl was simply looking up at the roof, as if she was talking to someone in the sky, like she had often done with Marianne.  
"Yes. Yes, I see." C.C said with a monotone voice.

"…"

"Yes. Even now, you keep going on about that." C.C retorted, and she seemed more joking now, as a smile started to cover her lips. She giggled slightly, which was unusual behavior for the otherwise seemingly emotionless girl.  
"You're so.. never mind."

"…"

"Are you still blaming me for that? I didn't know anything about it, I've told you that many times."

"…"

"Yeah, yeah." C.C sighed before closing her eyes. At the same time, something was happening in a hideout underground. Now that peace had been declared, some stupid terrorists obviously saw that as a weak point in the army's defense, and so they wanted to find an opening to do whatever terrorists does. At this point, they were simply making preparations. Readying weapons and sorts.  
They were going to start it off simply, by blowing up a mall or something like that. And it was going to happen soon, that was for sure. Now, we all know one person who would not be too happy about all this.

It's a shame that person isn't here anymore.

**There. Done with the introductory part. Of course, this was just sort of a way of opening the story. I promise you, it's going to become very interesting from here on out. And I'm sorry if I get any facts from the real series wrong, I just get confused sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I made a pretty decent kick-off for this fic, and I do promise you, it will get more interesting. A lot more, I hope. Please leave me some feedback as to whether you like it or not. I'm also adding a little recommendation list for some soundtracks that could make the reading experience better.  
I'll add a number of the soundtrack at the parts where it should be played.  
1) Code Geass OST 1 – Nightmare  
2) Code Geass OST 1 – Outside Road**

It was spring, and the winter cold had not completely disappeared yet. The air was chilly, and the leaves had frost covering them in the morning. Still counting approximately 6 months since the death of Lelouch vi Britannia, the country had pretty much gotten back to normal. The malls were lively, and it was on this particular day that Kallen and Rivalz decided to go buy some supplies for the Student Councils stand at the Cultural Festival.

The Student Council had gotten a few more members, whom Kallen and Rivalz got along with pretty well. Only Rivalz and Kallen had gone for the shopping though, as it was the "leaders' commitment to the council", which Rivalz had simply stated to make himself look cool and respectable, to no surprise.

So, on to the shopping part. There wasn't really a lot for them to buy, as they had already fixed most of it. They were simply running a little low on supplies for their stand, which was the giant pizza, as usual.  
They went from store to store, just buying some unimportant things, and the shopping trip went without flaws. Well, except from one little flaw. If you could call this flaw little, that is.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kallen suddenly stated, stopping in her tracks. They had just left a convenience store, where Kallen had bought herself a carton of chocolate milk.  
"No, something definitely feels very wrong," She mumbled, and Rivalz just stared at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Kallen? You aren't getting your peri-" Rivalz was interrupted by Kallen throwing herself over him, tossing him into the ground.  
"Hey, I was just kidding, no need to take it so seriously!" Rivalz exclaimed with a slight laugh.

"Cover your face!" Kallen shouted, "Everyone, get down!" She yelled, but not many people seemed to react. Rivalz only looked at her with surprise on his face, and Kallen threw herself down over him.  
"I said cover your face!" She yelled as she put her arms around Rivalz' neck and held him close to her chest, which made him blush furiously.  
Of course, his thoughts were broken off by the loud bang following Kallen's commotion. The loud stinging noise in his ear muffled up all the screams around him. Kallen stood up again, looking around for the source of the explosion. Smoke was emerging from a store not far away from them, and it looked like a couple of people were hurt in the blast. Kallen started cursing to herself.

"H-how did you know?" Rivalz asked, panic in his voice. Kallen just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said, "just a gut feeling."  
At the same time, several Knightmares came jumping in through the windows, and Kallen could easily see that they were not Britannian forces.  
"Shit! What the hell is their purpose here?" Kallen cursed, looking distressed. She wasn't surprised that someone would plant a bomb, but why come in with Knightmares afterwards? She shook her head and grabbed Rivalz, making him follow her as she ran towards a storage room.

'_I'm pretty sure this leads to the cellar, where Lelouch regained his memories back then.' _Kallen, thought, making sure Rivalz was still following her.  
"We'll just have to hide here!" Kallen exclaimed as they came into a big, hollow room.

"How are you able to keep so calm?" Rivalz stuttered, seeming very stressed out at the situation. Kallen looked up from the feather like accessory she had dangling from around her neck, which now had a tiny, red light blinking faster and faster.

"You might remember what I used to do?" Kallen asked with slight sarcasm in her voice.  
".. Oh." Rivalz retorted, looking down as if he felt a little stupid.

"Just hurry up already!" Kallen shouted, looking back at her necklace. Rivalz looked at her dumbfounded, literally having no idea what she was talking about. Kallen noticed that the red light was blinking much faster now, until it finally lit continuously.  
(1*)"There!" She shouted just as a red object came crashing through a big window in the roof.

"Shit, they found us!" Rivalz exclaimed, looking completely horrified.

"Stay here, and stay hidden, you got that?" Kallen ordered him, before running towards the red Knightmare that was literally kneeling in front of them. She leapt onto its arm, running upwards on it, and then it opened up. Rivalz only stood there dumbfounded at what he saw.  
Kallen jumped into the seat of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, and she tore the key away from her neck, plugging it in, and the face of the Knightmare closed, covering her completely.

"Engage systems!" Karen uttered as she started clicking away on the screen in front of her.  
"It seems the new radio controlling in this key worked perfectly." Kallen grinned to herself before rolling away. Looking at the map on the display, she could see the position of the enemy Knightmares. There were 5 of them altogether, spread across every side of the main hall. She had to take care of this before Britannian forces arrived, or this might get ugly.

After looking at the display and quickly laying a plan, Kallen burst through a concrete wall, appearing behind one of the Knightmares. The situation so far looked like a hostage situation. The Knightmares stood completely still, aiming their weapons at the many people standing in the center of the main hall. In the blink of an eye, Kallen had activated the energy wings on her Guren and sliced through the Knightmare in front of her with them, splitting the enemy's device in half on the middle. At the same time, she fired the right arm as a slash harken, piercing it through another Knightmare.  
It was at this point that the enemy had noticed the Guren, but they barely had any time to react. Kallen flew her Guren into the air, while sending a power surge through the right arm into the already pierced Knightmare.

"Enemy Knightmare spotted! Focus fire!" One of the enemies shouted.  
"What the hell is that thing?"

"Get a taste of this!" Kallen grinned as she activated the Harken booster, and disappeared within the blink of an eye.

"It's fast!" One enemy exclaimed, before getting a mechanic arm attached to his Knightmare from behind, a power surge blasting through and practically melting his Knightmare from the inside.  
Already now, there were only 2 enemies left for Kallen to take care of. Even though it had been 8 months since her last ride with the Guren, this was like a piece of cake for her. All it took for her now was to fire the two slash harkens from the shoulders of the Guren, rendering the remaining enemy Knightmares for demolished within a couple of seconds.

"You chose a bad time to act, idiots!" Kallen muttered to herself with a frown on her face, before activating the speaker communication system on the Guren.  
"Everyone! We still can't be sure if there are any more threats, so I strongly advice you all to evacuate the building!"  
Just like that, Kallen could make them believe that she was from the Britannian army. There were a lot of doubts though, considering many people had seen the Guren on the news a long time ago, under the Black Rebellion. But they didn't care about that, they all just wanted to get out, and so they did.

At the same time, a voice could be heard on speakers outside. Britannian forces had arrived. Even though Britannia was much better after Lelouch's plan, Kallen didn't fully trust them, so she decided that it was best for her to get the hell out of there. She headed back towards the hole in the wall that she had come through.

While passing through, she could barely spot a glimpse of white and gold, rolling into the main hall.  
_'What the hell is that doing here? Is it still him who pilots it? People are supposed to think he's dead!' _Kallen thought, shocked to see the Lancelot again after such a long time. Brushing the thought of, she hurried over to the spot she had left Rivalz, finding him hiding behind a crate. She hurriedly opened the Guren, waving at him.

"Get your ass in here, we're leaving!" Kallen shouted, and Rivalz wasted no time to get in and sit in the tiny spot behind the pilot seat. He didn't even bother to ask any questions yet, as he as much as Kallen, wanted to get the hell out of there.

Kallen activated the Harken booster and flew them both out of there as quickly as possible, simply hoping that no one would see them.  
_'Like it even matters now, the civilians saw the Guren, they'll probably tell it to the Britannian forces.' _Kallen mentally cursed to herself. It was too late now, anyways. Someone _knew_ that the Guren was back, but they couldn't be completely sure that Kallen was in fact piloting it.

Shortly after, the Guren arrived at the hiding spot it had been standing in. It was a completely abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of town. Rivalz and Kallen climbed out of the Knightmare, and Kallen started pacing around.

"What was that back there?" Rivalz asked, seeming much more calm than before. Kallen didn't even turn to him, she just kept pacing back and forth.

(2*)"That, my friend, was a terrorist attack. Just plain luck that I happened to be there." Kallen said, looking as if she was thinking hardly about something.  
"Shit! That Lelouch just _has_ to be dead when we really need him!"

"Lelouch? What does he have to do with this?" Rivalz asked, confusion written all over his face.  
"Lelouch is no good! Lelouch was bad!" He exclaimed.

"It's a long story, ok? Let's just say that old friend of yours would know what to do in the outbreak of a new terrorist group. _Shit_."

…

"_And it has been reported that the assumed terrorist group was wiped out by a red Knightmare frame. This is all we've got from the case so far, and we will report back as soon as we know more."_

The TV sounded, and the green haired girl smirked.  
"Interesting." She muttered to herself, tightly holding onto her 'Cheese-kun' plush, which was almost like her trademark by now.  
"But it is as you feared, isn't it?"

"…"

"Yes, indeed so." C.C retorted, sounding both serious and slightly amused at the same time.  
"I guess we'll have to get going in not too long, then."

"…"

"Yes, I understand. Take your time."  
C.C sighed before lying down on her back, her arms spread out on her sides.  
"These past 6 months have been so boring. I'd gotten used to an exciting life, and then it all turned back to this boring existence. Hopefully, that will change soon, yes?"

"…"

C.C giggled a little closing her eyes.  
"Yes, I do hope so."

…

Suzaku threw the Zero helmet down on his bed and started pacing around the room, distressed.  
"So it broke this soon?" he cursed to himself, seeming both angry and disappointed. "Lelouch would not be happy about this."  
Of course, they hadn't expected a complete state of peace to maintain forever, but this was even sooner than Suzaku had expected anything to happen.  
"Let's just hope they're not up to anything bigger. I have to make sure Nunally is safe."

"Suzaku?" A gentle voice spoke over the communicator outside of Suzaku's door. It was impossible to get in without being let in from the inside, or having Suzaku's fingerprints. After all, no one could know about "Zero's" true identity.

Suzaku pushed a button that opened the door, and Nunally entered the room in her wheelchair. Suzaku had still not gotten completely used to her having her eyes open all the time. She could see now, after all.

"I heard about what happened. I can't really say I'm too good with all these warfare things, so I must ask you for help. I assumed that asking my brother, Schneizel, is unnecessary." Nunally said, concern in her voice.

"I'm honestly not sure what to do yet. We weren't prepared for this yet. Me, and the other generals, will need some time to think. We don't even know what to tell the public yet." Suzaku answered, seeming very distressed about the whole situation.

"Then take the time you need. I trust you more than anyone else, you know that." Nunally smiled at him, and Suzaku kneeled in front of her.

"Of course. It is my honor to be your guardian."  
Nunally put a hand on Suzaku's head, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Suzaku."

**And so, that marks the ending of chapter 2. I'm feeling really good about this fic so far, and I have yet to reveal a few things.  
Oh god, I honestly can't wait for the big surprises.  
Until next time ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have any special plans for this chapter, so I'll just go with the flow and see what comes out of it ~  
I also strongly recommend you to follow the soundtrack I'll add here. I'll put in a number where it's supposed to be played.  
1) Code Geass OST – Devil Created**

It hadn't been long before the public had started freaking out about the former incident. They were all really pleased after 'peace' was current, but those feelings of relief were starting to wash away with people realizing that it wouldn't last for long.

People did seem happy that it didn't happen in Area 11, considering how it had gotten pretty far on the reconstruction. Yes, after the Zero Requiem, the Japanese had gotten equal rights like every other man in the country, but the obviously needed a place to stay, and therefore they were rebuilding Area 11 – Japan.

After the terrorist attack, security had gotten a lot stronger around Britannia and Japan, but they didn't really expect that to do a big difference. But now, they had fully accepted that there was no such thing as complete peace, and they were expecting new attacks at any time. This counted for the government, high officials and civilians. Everyone was on full alert, to no surprise.

It had been pretty easy for Nunally to deflect any suspicions about the Lancelot pilot. In her own words, "Zero had good expert skills in piloting a Knightmare," which was true considering Suzaku was Zero, but Nunally was fairly certain that no one would figure that out.

Even after the Zero Requiem, C.C was not afraid to show her face in public. After all, she hadn't exactly been shown on live broadcasts a lot, as she never really breached the surface of live media. She did, though, take precautions before heading outside, like wearing a hat or something similar.

On that particular day, C.C was strolling around in a little town, not far outside of the capital. She was wearing a long, white dress with blondes covering it, and she wore a straw hat to at least make some effort to hide her face. To any passerby, she would look like an innocent, cute girl just relaxing around town, but her intentions were clear, and they were not of innocent nature.

It wasn't long ago that C.C had caught onto a man in town who had been searching for the leaders of this so-called terrorist group, apparently wanting to be part of it. On this particular day, C.C was following that man to wherever he was going. For some reason, she had a good feeling about that day.

It didn't take a long time before the man had lead C.C to the outskirts of that little town, into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Exact location is not of any import, it's what was being said that mattered. C.C had managed to follow him all the way up to the door of that warehouse, and she had positioned herself outside, just listening. The voices were muffled, but she managed to make out most of what they said.

"If you really want to be part of this, you come to our base on the date written on this paper," a man with a dark voice said. His voice sounded so superior, so strong – so scary. C.C could only guess that he was of high ranking.  
"The main base we operate from is – " The man started, and C.C mentally noted the location. After the conversation, the green haired girl grinned to herself before tapping lightly away from the warehouse, almost dancing along the concrete.

The reason for her doing all of this, well, we'll get to that. Eventually.

And now, we'll move on to the events that happened at pretty much the same time, but at a much different location.  
"I already told you, Rivalz, it was just an impulse. You know of my past, so it should be obvious," Kallen exclaimed with a smiling sigh, leaning back in one of the chairs in the student council. At the moment, it was only her and Rivalz there, so it was okay to talk about that kind of stuff.

"Yeah, right," Rivalz uttered, "your reflexes just told you to jump into a badass looking Knightmare and just, I don't know, beat the crap out of a couple' terrorists!" He looked at Kallen with amazement in his eyes, even though it had been 3 days since that incident. It really didn't seem like he'd ever accept Kallen's excuse.

"Okay, maybe I am a little too mysterious and 'badass' for a student like me, but that's just how it is," Kallen sighed, "and you should be glad that you have someone to protect your sorry ass." She finished with a teasing voice. She had started to get very well along with Rivalz in the past 6 months, but not in a complex kind of way. Kallen still held some of her feelings for Lelouch, and Rivalz had his feelings for Millay.

But even so, it was good for them to uphold a good friendship, seeing as they had lost many of their friends already. And now, it was as if Rivalz looked up to Kallen a lot, after seeing her literally save a bunch of people by herself, and looking complete _awesome_ while doing it. Well, that's how Rivalz felt, at least.

The reason they were simply chatting at this moment was the fact that they didn't have anything to do. For once, they were finished ahead of schedule, pretty much. The Cultural Festival was in over a week, and they had pretty much done everything that needed to be done.

"So basically, you still have the Knightmare you used in the battle of Tokyo?" Rivalz asked with a curious voice. He was like an eager little child, wanting to hear the tales of a hero.

"Yeah, I do," Kallen told him, and she leaned a little closer with a grin on her face, "and I was one of Zero's most trusted people."

"I don't understand, though," Rivalz started, "didn't you feel bad about any of it?"

"Let me tell you this; even though The Black Knights were known as terrorists, as bad people, we really weren't. We were fighting for justice, and we never took that out on innocent people." She took a deep breath before putting on a slightly sad expression. "And Zero was a good man."

Rivalz could only look at her a little confused, before lifting an eyebrow.  
"Don't you mean 'is' a good man? I mean, he's still alive, and he's one of the official good guys now."

"Honestly, it's hard to explain," Kallen sighed, "But I know that you're a trustworthy guy, so maybe I'll explain it all one day."

Rivalz only shrugged his shoulder and smiled slightly before turning on the TV, flipping it to the news.  
"I guess it's smart to follow the news nowadays." He said, though he sounded a bit _not_ interested.  
"I'm getting tired of all this terrorist stuff." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. Kallen could only chuckle in agreement, as if saying 'Tell me about it'.

Even so, Kallen decided to pay attention to the news, just to make sure that she was kept updated. Whatever was broadcasted now, it was from a small town outside of the capital, called Sakinawa. It was filmed by a tiny street with only a few people strolling around in the background. The woman in focus took a deep breath before starting.

"It was here in Sakinawa that today, police officials managed to arrest a man charged of suspicious activity linked to the recent terrorist incident in the capital. They found the location of the man from an anonymous tip, and they got there just after a supposed meeting had happened. Unfortunately for the police, there was only one man there when they arrived, and he refuses to say anything about the whereabouts of the other in this crime group. Apparently, this man was recently assigned to the group, and therefore did not know much about it."

Kallen furrowed a brow while watching the broadcast, a little surprised that they'd already made such a big break in the investigation on the matter.

"The arrest was done in a nearby warehouse, only hours ago, and the information I am giving you right now is coming fresh from police officials. That is all for now, and please make sure to stay updated with our channel, as we will come with new information on the recent terrorist activity as often as possible."

And just like that, right before the camera shut off, Kallen saw something, just in the corner of the picture. The background wasn't all that clear, but she was pretty sure about what she saw. There, on the right side of the street, was a girl. To most people she was just a simple girl in a white dress and a straw hat, but Kallen thought differently. She was absolutely sure that there was green hair flowing down at the side of the dress, and a couple of yellow eyes peeking out.

Kallen didn't know what she was feeling at that moment. Surprise – no, shock. She never knew what happened to that woman after the Zero Requiem, but she had not expected to ever see her again. Maybe did she even expect her to be dead.

"It can't be.." Kallen muttered under her breath, not catching Rivalz' attention.

"Well, at least they're making progress." Rivalz sighed before switching off the television. He didn't even notice Kallen's baffled expression, as if she'd seen a ghost. Well, to Kallen, she practically _had_ seen a ghost right then. She couldn't be sure that it was actually her, but she wasn't surprised to see her somewhere close to something about terrorists. Maybe she'd gone bad after Lelouch's death.

Now, nothing more worth of mention would happen to Kallen or Rivalz on that day, and therefore we move on to someone else.  
It had been 3 days now, and Suzaku was starting to get some real order on things. They had already been able to capture a possible member of this terrorist group that had started to act up, and Suzaku had figured out how to split everything up. There would now be patrols and more strict security around the entire country, only to make sure. This were times of chaos, and Suzaku had to do something about it. For his empress, the only thing he had left from his former best friend. Even so, he hadn't come as far with his official investigation as certain others.

…

A few days after, something was about to happen. Something big, but still so small. Something not many would know of.

In a highly secured underground base, things were really starting to move. This was not, in fact, the main base of the so-called terrorist group, but it did matter a lot for their operations. At that point in time, the people there would discuss their future plans, check supply lists, and all sorts of other important stuff. Terrorism, after all, was work that needed time.

Now, the entrance to this base was pretty well hidden. It was located close to a harbor, in a little hut. From there, you would have to go down a tiny hatch and down a latter, where a steel enforced door would keep any intruders out. It would seem like some kind of cheesy action movie, but it was actually highly effective.

In the mentioned point in time, a man guarding the steel door had noticed someone approaching him, and he did what he had been told to do.  
"I'm sorry, miss, but these grounds are strongly restricted to anyone without permission." He said with a strict, but still formal voice. The girl in front of him smiled, and after only a short amount of time, the door was opened.

The base consisted mostly of many tight and dark hallways, but it didn't take long before the 'intruder' had found the right way. In a big, badly lit room, a lot of people were working. People discussing, someone giving orders, and someone running around with bits and pieces that was supposed to be built into the bombs currently being made.

"Hey, careful with that thing!" A man with a big scar across his cheek shouted at another man who had almost lost an expensive part into the floor. Other than those kinds of things, work down there seemed to be going pretty smoothly. Well, until a little incident happened, that is. As work went on and people talked and shouted in all directions, all light disappeared from the room.

"Aw shit, the lights died," a man sighed, "someone go see to it right away!"  
A man nodded as he was headed out of the big hall, but was stopped in the doorway.

"If you could please just wait a little bit," the voice in front of him said. He couldn't really make out the figure in the dark, but it was clearly a girls' voice. A little startled, the man backed up into the room, and the people there started readying their firearms, which the obviously had.

"'the hell are you?" A man scoffed, cocking his handgun.

"Oh, I'm no one special," the girl started, "Not compared to who you're going to meet."

The men only stood there in confusion, not even the leaders knowing properly what to do. Some muttering started to appear in the crowd, before a dark voice interrupted them all. What they heard made shivers go down the back of every single person in the room, even the girl in front of them. Although with her, it was for a different reason. A smirk crossed her face, but no one saw that in the dark that covered them.

"Pathetic!" The voice rang throughout the room, though no one really knew where it came from. The voice was so deep, so loud that it covered the room from all sides.  
"And I actually believed that the people of this country would have learned by now," the voice scoffed, and footsteps were heard behind the girl standing in front of them. At that moment, the people in the room were too scared to do anything. That voice sounded so special, so scary for some reason.

"It looks like we might have to teach everyone again," the voice rang out, and now everyone could hear that it was beside the girl in front of them, "isn't that right, C.C?"

The girl smirked.  
"I agree."

(1*)"We'll start with you people, then!" The voice sent new shivers down their spines, "You will all send a message for me!"  
At that moment, something extraordinary happened. Beside the girl in front of them appeared two orbs, two purple glowing sigils, which everyone could see so clearly, and right then, everyone's eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness, and they could barely make out the shape of a man's face.

Such a sharp face was right there in front of them, dark hair threatening to cover his burning eyes. And right then, the men in that room could see the figure in front of them holding a hand towards them.

"Now I," the voice started, his arm swinging to the side as if trying to swipe them all away, "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you.. DIE!"

**And there it was. Such a dramatic ending to a chapter ~  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the story so far. It's highly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been on vacation, thus the long wait. I reckon not many people have read this yet, but I do hope to gain some readers with the next few chapters, seeing as how I also just introduced Lelouch to the fic.  
Well, we'll see. :3**

The voice that sounded so familiar, but still so strange, rang in her head. It sounded so much older than before, so much wiser.  
Such a demanding voice, but with no bad intent, it seemed.  
She heard it so clearly, but it was still so far away, this voice that called for obedience. And no matter how hard a person would try, they would obey no matter what.

That is what Kallen Kozuki felt as she awoke, droplets of sweat peering from the skin of her forehead. She didn't understand what it was she just felt, but it was such an intense feeling.  
It was something she longed for, but so obviously something she wanted nothing to do with. It didn't make much sense to her, and she didn't believe it ever would.  
Little did she know that this feeling was more true than one would think.

…

It was such a familiar scene to his eyes. Several men, taking away the thing they all held so precious – their own life. And it was all because of him, because he _told them to do so_.  
To most people, it would seem disturbing that a man was so used to seeing all that bloodshed. But the woman next to him wasn't disturbed at all.

She didn't know why, but it seemed so beautiful to her, seeing the man she had stood side-by-side with – finally back to how he used to be.  
He was so majestic, and so proud – and, god help her, he was so wonderful.

To any other human being, it would seem like brutal mass murder, like senseless killing, but to this woman it was something more. Murderer or not, the man in front of her was the kindest man she had ever met, in a sense.

And for her to think that, as the witch she was, was a special thing. It was something she liked, somehow.

"C.C," the man said, wiping away a few droplets of blood that had landed on his face. "You did well," he said with a smile, walking a little closer to her. She smiled back at him, slyly, having to look up to meet his eyes.

"Did you expect any less?" She said, her composure calm.

"I don't know what to expect from a witch like you," Lelouch said with fake despise in his voice. He usually did despise her for being a witch, but there was an obvious joking tone in his voice now. After all, she was no longer the only immortal being there.

"Should a Warlock not be able to read the thoughts and actions of a witch?" C.C retorted with the same teasing tone, paying no attention to the bloody mess behind them.

Lelouch smirked at her, giving her a silent answer. He had not even bothered to cover up his eyes. It was so calming to him, to have a person that took no effect from his powers. They were simply two immortals, two impossible beings doomed to live on forever, but at least they had each other.

"What should we do about all of this?" C.C said, breaking the silence that had appeared for a second.

"We do nothing. There's no way anyone will find this place very soon, and when they do, they'll be in fear. Maybe they will start respecting the peace I created for once." Lelouch answered, now sliding contact lenses over his eyes.  
C.C nodded before turning to the door, slowly starting to walk. She took one look behind her, at Lelouch who had started walking after her. He wore a dark hoodie to cover up his face in public, and a scarf around his neck and over his mouth. From the top of his neck, C.C barely spotted a tint of intense red.

She smiled a little before turning back, leaving the facility with Lelouch behind her.

…

"Where do I put this?" The girl asked, holding up a big stack of cheese.  
Kallen thought for a while before twitching an eyebrow.

"The fridge here is completely full, but there's an extra fridge in the shed where we're going to make the pizza," she started, looking a little worried, "would it be too much of a hassle to take it there, Shiori?"

"No, I'll do it!" the girl named Shiori exclaimed. She was one of the new members in the student council, and it was fairly obvious how much she idolized her upperclassmen in the council, _especially_ Kallen.  
Kallen was more than happy to have a few enthusiastic members in their club, so that they could more easily get things done.

When it came to Kallen, she wasn't in the best of moods. After all, she had seen with her own eyes that Lelouch's plan had started to fall apart. She was actually a little pissed off at the fact that he was dead at a time like this.

"H-help!" A voice called from the other end of the door.

'_Sakuno,' _Kallen thought with a sigh. She was one of the other members, a more clumsy and timid girl, with an extra-ordinarily high pitched voice.  
She rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Kyaaa!" uttered Sakuno as she came tumbling into the room, the box in her arms propelling towards Kallen.

'_So, this is the point where I pretend like I don't have extreme reflexes.'  
_Kallen thought as she put on the most feminine voice she could and yelped in panic.  
"Eeep!" was the sound that escaped from her mouth as the box hit her in the face and sent her into the floor, landing next to the completely beaten Sakuno.

They both rolled around, groaning for a while, before Kallen got up on her knees and laughed a little.  
"You should be more careful, Sakuno-san."

"Sorry." Sakuno muttered with an embarrassed voice, skimming some papers back into the box before placing it in the corner of the room.

"No, it's okay," Kallen smiled, brushing her clothes a little after standing up.

"The festival is getting close, isn't it?" Sakuno asked with not-so-well hidden excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, it is," Kallen said, "I think it's going to be great."  
_'Let's just hope it turns out better than every single festival Lelouch partook in.'  
_Kallen thought, remembering the time with the tomatoes.  
She giggled lightly to herself.

…

Suzaku took a sip of his tea, leaning back into the big chair. He often did this when he had time, having tea with Nunally. Of course, Nunally had her own suite with a big glass roof, and secured so that no one could come in without her permission. After all, they had to make very sure that no one would see Suzaku.

"I'm thinking about heading up an investigation of my own in Takiyaru soon," Suzaku said with a calm voice, putting his tea-cup back onto the table.

"The town where that terrorist was caught?" Nunally asked. They often discussed matters like this when they were having tea, and it had started to seem very natural.

"Yes. I just want to look around and see if I can find anything at all. I'm going there in a couple of days." Suzaku replied.

"Then, be careful," Nunally said with a little worry in her voice.  
Suzaku smiled lightly back at her.

"Of course, Milady." He said with a confident voice. He appreciated her concern for him, but she knew just as well that he wouldn't lose his life. He _couldn't_ lose his life.

Even so, Suzaku had planned that one day, when he no longer felt that he needed to stay any more, he would find Jeremiah and make him use his Geass canceller on Suzaku.  
Logically, Suzaku believed that the Geass would stop working when Lelouch died, but after fending off another man trying to stab him, he knew that the Geass was still there. He had acted automatically, without even thinking. He couldn't die, even if he had wanted to.

…

"I have this feeling," Lelouch said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes, "and please, stop making such a mess of all your pizza boxes."

"What feeling?" C.C asked with an innocent face as she lightly tapped her feet across the room, chewing on yet another pizza slice.

"I have a feeling we'll see an old friend of ours soon. Suzaku will probably want to investigate this town on his own after the terrorist was captured."  
Lelouch grinned a little at the memory of his best friend.

"Then we'll have to make sure he doesn't see us too," C.C said and plumped down on the bed next to Lelouch after finishing her pizza.

"Yes, obviously," Lelouch sighed, "I'll head into the shower to wash off some of this blood." He said, addressing the blood on his face and clothes. C.C groaned in response, her face buried in a pillow.  
Lelouch sighed again and disappeared into the bathroom.

…

After 20 minutes, Lelouch returned from the bathroom in a plain with shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and a wet towel hung around his neck.  
"C.C," Lelouch said with a groan, "you have your own bed, remember?"  
C.C simply groaned again, making Lelouch sigh.  
"Fine, I'll take the couch." He said.

Even though they were hiding, they did have means of getting money, and therefore a big apartment. Lelouch was now on his way out of the bedroom and into the living room, where the very uncomfortable couch was.

"No, wait," C.C said with an innocent voice, "come here first."  
Lelouch sighed again and turned around plumping down by the side of the bed.

"What do you want?" He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He felt something tugging at his shirt from behind, and he turned around to see C.C looking at him with a playful smirk.

"You hid my cheese-kun, didn't you?" She asked, still smirking.

"Yes, in hope that you would clean up this mess to find it." Lelouch retorted, about to stand up.

"If I don't have my cheese-kun to hug while sleeping, I'll need something else," she said, pulling Lelouch back down.

"You can't possibly-" Lelouch was interrupted as C.C pulled him onto the bed and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, nuzzling her nose against his chest.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." She said with a pleased voice and closed eyes.

Lelouch sighed again. "Women."

**Okay, so I finally finished the chapter! I actually fell horribly ill in the middle of writing this chapter, and I've been on antibiotics for about 10 days now, but I'm finally feeling better.  
No, that last part wasn't implying anything sexual or anything like that, I just need for Lelouch and C.C to develop a more close relationship for some later plot stuff in this story. This will not concentrate a lot on love, but more on action and drama – stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is moving pretty slowly, but I have school now so I can't really write all the time, but I hope you do enjoy the chapters that does get posted at times.**

It was a painful thing to watch, really. No matter how much you get used to it, seeing someone close to you die is a horrible thing.  
"Lelouch!" C.C shouted, running towards him as his body slumped to the ground, blood gushing out of a hole in his chest.

"G-get the switch," Lelouch stuttered, having a hard time speaking. "I'll be back in 2 minutes, so get going!"  
C.C nodded, her eye twitching a little. She didn't like watching Lelouch die. He had gotten a little more reckless now that he was immortal. It was a good thing at times, but not always.  
She turned, running through a little opening in the wall. She came running back with a switch in her hand.

"Lelouch!" She shouted, but she got no response. The switch in her hand had installed data about a new attack, and if they got their hands on it, they could stop it. "Lelouch, we have to g-" Her voice was cut off as a bullet ripped through her throat, instantly sending her into the ground.

"Bitch," the man behind her said, reaching out for the switch in her hand. "How did these two even know about us? Are they some sort of vigilantes?"  
The man picked up the switch, about to turn around.

"To kill one's woman, isn't that kind of rude?" A voice said behind him. Lelouch stood there with disgust on his face, slowly removing the lenses from his eyes.

"Y-you're.." the man stuttered, trying to raise his gun, and so did the other 2 men in the room. "The demon! It's the demon, Lelouch!"  
He screamed in panic as he raised his gun, pointing it towards the man.

"Repent for what you've done and die, you imbecile scum!" Lelouch growled, and the men smiled.

"Yes, your highness!" They shouted as gunshots rang throughout the room. Lelouch sighed. He had worked so much lately. To the public, it would seem that the terrorist attack was a one-time-thing, but apparently, things were happening all over the country, but Lelouch had managed to stop most of it.

"It's as if a pile of terrorists just suddenly wanted to move. What's going on?" Lelouch asked himself, walking over to C.C. Her body twitched as he touched her arm, and he pulled her up carefully.  
"Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay," C.C stuttered, failing her try at sounding confident.

"Let's go back," Lelouch said, picking up the switch on the floor while supporting C.C. So far he had gotten his hands on all the information he needed to stop these attacks, but things were starting to move faster. He needed to something about it, and that quick.

"Thank you," C.C stuttered, "I was being reckless."

"So was I," Lelouch grinned, supporting C.C out of the facility.

"Wait," C.C said, looking at something far away. "Stay here, and leave when I'm 100 meters gone, okay?"

"Okay," Lelouch said, not doubting her at all.

...

She hid behind a corner. _'What was that right now?'_ she thought, utterly confused. The red-haired girl was on her way over to the warehouse to do a check-up on the Knightmare, but she had stopped outside another warehouse when she heard voices. This place was supposed to be abandoned.

Not long after she had heard the voices, she heard gunshots.  
"Shit!" She'd muttered as she ran a little back, pressing herself up against the far wall. It took a few minutes before she saw someone leave. A girl, swiftly running around a corner, her with clothing stained with blood.

"What the-" Kallen mumbled, dashing after the girl. She saw green strands of hair disappear behind a corner, and Kallen's curiosity has gotten the better of her. She rounded the corner, and she didn't have time to do a thing before she was pushed up against a wall.

At the same time, Lelouch had left the warehouse, not seen by anyone. He had learned to trust C.C's deduction after a while, and it had never failed. She was decades old, and she had stronger senses than most.

"I-it's you," Kallen groaned, struggling against the arm that was pushed against her throat. The grip loosened slightly when the woman in front of her recognized her.

"Kallen, was it?" C.C asked, her voice not faltering in the slightest. Kallen only nodded, not wanting to anger the woman.  
"What are you doing here? How did you know?" C.C asked, still keeping calm. Kallen barely managed to hold a calm composure too.

"I don't know anything about anything! I stored my Guren in a warehouse not long from here, I went to check up on it!" Kallen answered. "What are you doing, anyways?!"

"Continuing what he started," she said with a monotone voice, checking both sides to make sure no one was there.

"What who started?" Kallen asked, immediately getting a response from C.C

"Who do you think?!" She growled, pushing her face closer to Kallen, staring her in the eyes. Kallen knew exactly who C.C meant, and C.C knew it.

"He's dead now," Kallen said with anger in her voice, "What do you expect to be able to do without him? He _used_ you."  
Kallen felt smug. She had this complex that made her think she was Lelouch's right hand, and that C.C was just some kind of pawn. '_He never cared about you like he did with me_,' she felt like saying. But she didn't.

"What do you know?" C.C hissed, pushing her arm harder against Kallen's throat. "He didn't use me, he _needed_ me. I was his best accomplice, so you shut your mouth!" C.C took a deep breath, stepping back from Kallen. She started heaving for breath once the arm was released from her throat.  
"It's not like I care anyway. I'll do what I'll have to do. You be careful with whatever it is you're doing."

"Fine," Kallen coughed, straightening up. C.C nodded and walked off, not saying anything else. She was properly pissed, something that didn't happen to her a lot. When C.C turned the corner, she couldn't see Lelouch anywhere. He had left, luckily. C.C headed back for the apartment, making sure to cover up the blood spatter on her white clothes.

"So she's trying to fix all this by herself," Kallen muttered while heading towards the Guren. "What the hell is she?!"  
Kallen kicked a box in frustration, not knowing what to think. She never understood that green-haired girl. She seemed so mystical.

Kallen remembered that one time when she had walked into Lelouch's quarters and found the girl in a hot rut, coming onto Lelouch without clothes.  
According to Lelouch, she was suffering from memory loss, but she didn't really know what to believe. She had never understood anything about the green-haired girl.

Even so, Kallen wanted to be prepared. She wanted to be prepared for anything. That's why she made sure to check up on the Guren every week. She had gotten some new tech, a cloaking sheet that she could put over the Guren when it wasn't running, hiding it in plain sight. It was genius, really.

"Let's get on with it," Kallen sighed as she started inspecting the Guren.

…

After about an hour, C.C had gotten back to the apartment. The first thing she met was Lelouch exiting the bathroom. His hair was wet, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Just got out of the shower?" C.C asked, and Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah.. what happened back there?" He asked, looking pretty curious.

"It was that Kallen girl," C.C said. She didn't want to lie to Lelouch, nor did she have a reason to.

"What?!" Lelouch asked hurriedly, a bit of anger in his voice. C.C waved her hand back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Apparently she had her frame hidden not far away, and she heard the shooting. She doesn't know you're still alive," C.C replied with a bored voice, making her way towards the bed. She sat down on the edge, looking down a little.

"Tsh," Lelouch scoffed, "We'll need to be careful."  
C.C nodded before looking up with a pretty serious expression on her face.

"Come here," She muttered, "There's something I have to tell you."  
Lelouch looked at her, wondering, before making his way over to her. She signaled for him to bend down, as if she couldn't risk anyone hearing her. She slowly put her lips to his ear, whispering something.

"…"

She looked at his face with an almost sad expression on her face. She practically looked desperate.

"C.C?! What are you..?!" Lelouch looked completely shocked at what he had just heard.

"I'm sorry, but I need to." C.C muttered. "I really do."

**End of chapter. I just need to warn you that the next chapter might contain a pretty heavy love scene, but I'll try to keep it away from M rating.  
I'm not writing this love scene for the satisfaction of it, but more for character development.  
Who it's going to happen between, I won't tell. So, if you don't like fluff or similar things, you have been warned.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been really busy with school, and I am not prepared for this chapter. I promised a heavy love scene, and I kind of have to write it to get this relationship thing right.. But I have never written anything close to smut before, and I'm nervous, so here we go! D:**_

"Geez," Tamaki sighed as he placed the drink onto the bar shelf, looking up at the TV as he served his customers. "When things finally started calming down, all of this started happening." He groaned, seeming tired and annoyed. He'd started a bar after the fall of Lelouch, and everything had been so peaceful. Ohgi had been elected prime minister, and gotten a child with Viletta – a little boy – but everything wasn't so peaceful now. Not after that terrorist attack.

"It'll be taken care of," The man by the counter smiled, taking a sip from his drink. "I'll see to that myself."

"I hope so, Ohgi." Tamaki muttered, looking at him. "I'm tired of fighting all the damn time. I mean, you've helped out a lot with this bar just by coming here – it's like PR, right? Having the prime friggin' minister of Japan drinking here." He laughed, and Ohgi chuckled a little.

"I started coming here because of the sole reason that no one else seemed to do so," he joked, making Tamaki flinch a little.

"Y-you.."

"I'm only joking," Ohgi laughed, waving his hand. "You're my friend, yeah? And it's not like I'm a heavy drinker or anything. I'm not only prime minister, but I'm also a father." He huffed, taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, yeah," Tamaki sighed, sitting down. The bar was pretty empty at that time of day, so he didn't have to overwork himself. "I'm still so confused about the entire Zero thing.. back then," he muttered, snapping his fingers silently. "All that stuff about being a Britannian prince.. how everything fell together. And now he's working for the empress," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Do you think it's the same guy? I mean, you've met him, haven't you?"

Ohgi shook his head, sighing. "I don't know," he replied. "This guy is so tame, you know? The Zero we knew was wild.. so much after dominance, and power."  
He went silent, both of them just thinking for a while. Personally, Ohgi was suspicious of the entire thing about 'The Demon'. He thought Lelouch had something to do with Zero somehow, especially judging by Kallen's reaction on the day of his death.

"_T-that's.." Toudou muttered, seeming completely shocked. He didn't understand a thing._

"_Zero.." Kallen muttered, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "That's Zero!"_

But no matter what speculations Ohgi had, it didn't matter. Zero was a good man. He was a good man under the rebellion, and he was a good man working for Nunally. Nothing could make Ohgi change his mind about that one fact.

…

In his time with her, he'd hear her say many things. She'd always say something that wouldn't make sense, or tease him in silly ways, but it would never be serious. He was always so controlled, and he never lost to any desire she'd try to throw upon him. That was the times when he always called her a witch, not seeing her for what he did now.

Hell, she'd even kissed him once, when she went to attack Jeremiah. It hadn't affected him all that much, considering that Kallen had done the same thing when she said goodbye.

But this was different. He didn't believe what he had just heard, he didn't believe the words that had escaped her cherry-like lips, and he was sure she was just joking around.

"I thought you were tired of teasing me like that," Lelouch laughed, standing up straight. "Anyways, you should get some rest. Today was tiring." He muttered, about to turn around.

"No!" C.C exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. "I mean it!" She continued. She pulled him down, pushing him back-first onto the bed. She hurriedly straddled his hips and held him down by his wrists, putting her lips to his ear. "I meant it when I said that.." She muttered, lowering her voice, shaking a little. _"I want you right now."_

She moved her head up a little, suckling at his neck before asking for his answer. He was struggling under her, but he was too shocked to use any proper strength. "W-what has gotten into you?!" Lelouch exclaimed, trying to break free from her grip.

"Nothing," C.C smiled slickly, trying to hide her insecurity. "Not yet." She smirked, putting a hand on his bare chest. Lelouch lifted his now free arm to push her off, but she slapped his hand away, suddenly looking sad.

"Stop!" She shouted, her voice shaking as if she was crying. "All my life, everyone has been attracted to me because of my Geass," she said, tears threatening to flood her eyes. "But I didn't own Geass when I met you, but you're still here by my side!" She muttered, looking down, her tears dripping onto his chest.

"C.C.." Lelouch murmured, looking at her with a sympathetic expression.

"When I realized that.. I felt my chest getting warm every time I saw you, and when you died I thought I might never get the chance to tell you that.. but then you came back, and now I want to take the chance before you're gone forever." She sulked, having managed to calm down a little. "I want to know what it feels like to love someone, and to be properly loved without using my Geass."

Lelouch didn't have anything to say, and he didn't need to either. He relaxed the muscles in his body, and he sighed as he lied down with his head on the pillow. C.C hurriedly bent down to capture his lips in a kiss, and it felt magical. Not just to C.C, but to Lelouch too.

Their lips parted as C.C pulled back a little, staring into Lelouch's eyes with almost hunger in her look. She was breathing heavily, and her cheeks were tainted red.  
Lelouch savored the taste – cherry, just as he remembered – as he looked up at her, his mouth slightly open.

"Damn you," C.C muttered as she kissed him again, talking between kisses. "For making me," she breathed, "love you."  
Lelouch chuckled a little, and C.C pushed her tongue against his lips, as if requesting permission to enter.

'_So impatient,'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he opened his mouth more, intertwining his tongue with hers. C.C had been good at attracting men all her life, but she'd never done anything like this, and it felt so intense to her.

Even though they were both hopeless virgins, just kissing like that made them feel like flying. Their mouths melted together as if they were one, heat radiating out from both of them. Between kisses, C.C let out tiny whimpers, shifting a little on top of Lelouch. Her hands were desperately ruffling through his hair, and his hands were placed around the top of her back, caressing her through her clothes.

C.C parted her lips from his for a moment, breathing heavily. "I'm burning up.." She breathed, her body feeling warmer than ever. "T-take it.. off.." She whimpered, blushing as she tugged at the zipper on her back. Lelouch nodded hesitantly, seeming nervous. C.C returned to kissing him to hide her face as Lelouch started pulling at her zipper, her tight clothes slipping from her body.

It didn't take long before her white suit was all off, revealing her naked body, except from the panties she wore.

"W-wow," Lelouch gulped, taking in the sight in front of him. Her skin was creamy white, and so soft. He stroke his fingers lightly over the skin on her back, making her shiver from his touch.

Okay, so I'm going to stop there (My heart is damn near close to exploding right now), and I'll wait for replies. I'll wait and see if people WANT me to go into detail on how this thing happens in the next chapter, or I'll just skip that part. And that's why I'm stopping here for now. So please review. x3


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the delay, I've really been out of inspiration, and I've really been slacking off. Therefore, I'm going to try and put something down in a document, and yeah, I dropped the smut ~**

"Hey, don't lose those boxes!" Rivalz exclaimed, looking at one of his underclassmen in the Student council. He seemed nervous, but he tried his best not to take it out on them, and – it didn't work. "Those are important ingredients." He muttered, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"S-so sorry, I'll be careful!" Ryoko stuttered, blushing heavily with embarrassment. She carried the boxes towards the kitchen on top of the little grass hill, where they were preparing for the giant pizza. The school festival had finally come, and the place was practically completely crowded already, after a total of 1 hour.

Kallen was going over a list, checking off that they had the right amount of ingredients. Next to her was a giant truck filled with tomatoes, while the dough was already finished, so that the making of the pizza wouldn't take so long. The dough was huge, and lay in a big bowl on the grass. They were almost done now.

"I'm kinda glad you offered to steer the knightmare this time." Rivalz sighed as he approached Kallen. "At least you know how to control one, contrarily to me." He grunted.  
Kallen started laughing at the same time as trying to check off the boxes on the list.

"I don't ever want to see you ride a knightmare again!" She exclaimed, a laughing snort escaping her mouth as she looked at Rivalz.

"Yeah, yeah.." He muttered, looking down with red cheeks. "At least I helped make the dough." He said, and Kallen nodded with a smile, continuing to check off boxes for a while.

"There," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. She leaned back a little, letting the warm sun bathe her for a while. "All good to go.. damn, it's hot as hell here." She hummed, looking around. "I'll go get the knightmare, and we start up, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Rivalz beamed, holding up two fingers. Kallen nodded and went into the huge storing shed behind the school, swiftly climbing into the old, weird looking knightmare frame they had back there. She'd taken her time the weeks before to learn how to use it properly, and now she was pretty much ready to go.

…

"_I'm ready!" _Kallen's voice rang from throughout the speakers on the knightmare. Rivalz nodded and grabbed a microphone, easily climbing onto the roof of the tiny kitchen there.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted with glee, instantly catching people's attention, as the microphone was coupled up to lots of speakers around the place. "Gather around for our current annual tradition – the making of the world's biggest pizza! And watch closely, because this time we might actually make it, too!" He laughed, and so did the big audience that had already gathered around them.

Rivalz nodded sternly to Kallen, and she did the same. "GO!" Rivalz shouted, and Kallen flipped the dough into the air, spinning it around on the hands of the knightmare until it became rounder and rounder. The people in the crowd looked stunned at what was going on, as Kallen's control of a knightmare was obviously the best at school.

"I heard that practically all the students in there are rich as hell." A man grinned. He was leaning out of a window of an abandoned building a couple' hundred meters away from the school.

"Oh really? That's just better, then." The other man laughed, sliding the bolt on his sniper rifle into place before placing it down in the frame of the window. He looked into the scope, adjusting the focus on it. "What the hell are they even doing down there?" He grunted.

"Looks like they're making, like, a big pizza.. with a knightmare. I mean, you can expect anything from school festivals these days." The other man scoffed, setting up a one-eyed binocular by the window, a tiny flag attached on the top of the binoculars. "We're only here in case, anyways.. they'll be going in hard, you know."

"I know.. it's gonna be pretty fuckin' boring, just sitting around watching." The man grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "At least I have the gun, not you. Maybe I get to shoot myself some students." He laughed, sitting down in a chair lined up perfectly with the sniper.

"And now we wait."

…

"Closing in." A voice called over a closed channel, communicating between knightmares.

"What's your current position?" Another voice asked.

"Moving from the east side, closing towards the gates."

"Let's do this."

At that point, in which 1) Kallen was halfway through actually finishing the worlds' largest pizza and 2) Rivalz was out of his mind with joy from just looking at it, and 3) the audience was pretty fired up too, and 4) a large thump could be heard from behind the school before 5) five knightmares surrounded them from all sides.

Now, as this was obviously very terrifying for most of them, Kallen knew what to do. Stay calm. She carefully set the pizza down on a plate and opened the Knightmare, stepping out before the intruders even had the time to order her to do so.

"This one knows what's best for her." A rough voice laughed, and said laugh eventually turned into brutal coughing.

"Kay, so y'all listen up." Another voice said, a slick tone to the man's voice. "This is a hostage situation, and you will all act as so." The knightmares spun around and aimed their guns at the entire audience, whom stayed still and quiet. After living there for so long, they all knew how to survive a situation like this. Listen to your hostage-takers.

"Y'all are gonna help us earn us a ton of money today, so stay put!"

…

Lelouch woke up to the sound of someone shuffling their feet across the floor, and he slowly opened his eyes. He spotted C.C pulling up the zipper on her vest, wearing her dark field clothes. "Trouble." She said simply, glancing over at him.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked hurriedly but calmly. He stood up and started putting on his own field clothes, and he found a black mask that looked like what a robber would use, and held it in his hand.

"A school has been taken hostage under their school festival. Not even the royal forces dare to interfere yet. They're afraid of the students getting killed."

"I see." Lelouch growled, sounding pretty mad. "Damn terrorists."

"We should get going as fast as possible. My informant said that there were snipers in buildings surrounding the school, so we'll deal with that first."

"Very well. What school is it?"

"Lelouch.." C.C said with concern.

"Don't tell me.."

"It's Ashford." She sighed.

"Those bastards will pay." He growled.

…

The knightmare silently rolled across the rooftops, jumping from edge to edge. It was the same knightmare Lelouch and C.C had used in the end, the one that could fit 2 people in. Where they kept it doesn't really matter, because they still had it.

"Okay." C.C said, nodding before hanging up the phone. "No big changes yet. The terrorists are still making demands." She informed. Lelouch nodded, pulling the mask over his face. He wore colour lenses, because his geass was now on at all times, and his usual purple eyes was too recognizable. His eyes were now a bright cyan.

They drove the knightmare into the top of an abandoned building, putting a cloaking sheet over it as they stepped out. "This should do it." Lelouch said before they started jogging, jumping over the tiny gaps between buildings.

"There." C.C pointed. She wore the mask of a cat, and a hood was pulled over her head to hide her hair. "Enemy sharpshooters."

Lelouch nodded sternly. He crouched down and silently climbed the last gap separating them from the sharpshooters. He approached them silently, and waved C.C over. She nodded, and they came up behind them, one for each. At the same time, they both pulled out their guns and hit the men over their heads, rendering them unconscious.

C.C swiftly maneuvered into place in front of the binocular, able to see into the scope even with the mask on. She started looking over the other buildings while Lelouch sat down by the sniper rifle, simply gazing at C.C as she worked. "3'oclock, two reds." She informed and Lelouch put his eye to the scope on the rifle. He made sure the silencer was sitting tightly before he skimmed the barrel to the side, locating the enemies.

"I'll have to think fast." Lelouch said. "It's a bolt action. I have to take them both."  
He shut his eye that he wasn't using, and he aimed accordingly to the wind measurements C.C gave him. A loud thud was heard from the tip of the ripple as Lelouch squeezed the trigger calmly and the enemy sharpshooter fell to the ground. 3, 2, 1. The scouter had noticed. He turned around. Thud. He was down.

"Good job." C.C sighed. "That seems to be all of them."  
Lelouch nodded but kept his eye in the scope. He quickly unloaded the rifle and dropped the bullets to the floor before scanning over the school grounds. There were 5 knightmares, and literally in the middle of it all was – get this – Rivalz and Kallen. Lelouch growled and pulled away from the sniper.

"We need to get them out of there."

"I know, Lelouch. We will. We'll ju – hold up." She said, putting a hand to her ear. "2 kilometers? Very well." She sighed, removing her finger again. "You have got to be kidding."

"What is it?"

"New message from our southern informant. Red knightmare, 2 kilometers from here, headed directly for Ashford. It's the Guren."

"But Kallen is-"

"She's gotten smart." C.C growled, looking down at the school grounds. They'd have to move before Kallen did something really reckless.


End file.
